I Think I Love You
by SonOfKakashi
Summary: When Naruto finds him self without many good friends, he finds Shikamaru and Choji, which leads to him being friends with Ino too, but Naruto secretly wants to be more. Can he get the girl? I do NOT OWN NARUTO [One shot] [NaruIno] [Rating for Fluff
1. I Think I Love You

**Hi, I need a one shot to clear my head so I'm going to right this quick little tid bit, If a lot of people think it is good, I may get to do a sequel.**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in Shikamaru's room watching TV with Shikamaru and Choji. After His, Sakura's, Sai's, and Yamoto's attempt at bringing Sasuke back failed he looked for new friends and found the two people he used to sneak out of school with when he was younger.

After a few minutes, Ino came into the room like she had the past few months almost every time they were at Shikamaru's. At that moment Naruto's heart skipped a beat. Every time she came into the room that happened. For the first month he had always wondered why, but due to his new found maturity over the years, he came to the conclusion that he had feelings for Ino. Every time she walked into the room, he just felt….ecstatic, like he was going to spring out of his shoes and jump up and down. He didn't know why but he began to think that he was more infatuated with Ino than he was Sakura along time ago, with Sakura, he asked her out numerous times, not really caring to much about being rejected, but with Ino he was scared of being rejected by her. She was much to beautiful, kind (on a good day), and just plain incredible for him; at least until he became Hokage, he actually thought that she even might be out of reach even then. All the 18-year-old Naruto could do was sit and think deeper about how he felt about her.

"Hey guys!" Ino stated with a smile, in her cheerful, carefree tone of voice that the orange clothing wearing Chunnin grew so fond of in the past month.

"Hn" Shikamaru stated in his trademark lazy tone, not removing his eyes from the TV.

"Hey, want some chips, they're barbeque flavored?" Choji asked, obviously knowing she wouldn't want any because of her dieting/etc. Naruto never understood why she dieted, she always seemed perfect, even when she was sick, which Naruto had witnessed a couple weeks ago.

"No thanks, O, Hi Naruto." She greeted well walking over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Choji and Naruto. The lazy Shikamaru was on the floor starring at the TV like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

After an hour, Naruto began to stare at Ino so he got up and headed for the door before he could be accused of anything.

"See you guys later, I'm gonna go get Ramen, its almost lunch." He stated opening the door.

"I'll come with, my stomach is beginning to growl." The only blonde girl in the room said out of no-where. "Either of you want to come?" Ino asked the two boys still watching TV.

"I'd rather have barbeque." Choji said, getting up and heading out the door past Naruto without another word.

"….I'm going to sleep…" The lazy pineapple head said with a yawn.

Ino just muttered a quick "lazy.." before grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him out of the building. Naruto was enjoying Ino's half gentle, half pulling hold on his hand, but that didn't stop a small blush from going across his cheeks. ((Naruto blushed?))

When they reached the ramen stand, still basically hand in hand, Naruto was in a small trance. When Ino realized she was still holding Naruto's hand she quickly released it and turned towards the counter, placing her order before Naruto could see the slight blush on her cheeks.

When there food got there they began eating, with minor chit chat to break the weird silence between the two konoha loud mouths.

Naruto started to think about asking Ino out, building up courage with each small conversation they would have during their meal. Finally Naruto couldn't take it anymore and blurted out without thinking:

"Do you want to go out some time, lie on a date?" Right after he realized what he had just asked, he turned away and blushed a deep red.

Ino was shocked to say the least at Naruto's sudden outburst and especially the fact that he just asked her on a date. Naruto wasn't really the guy she pictured when she thought of a boyfriend.

"Sorry….Naruto, you're my friend…but I don't really consider you in that way…." She sadly stated, trying to sound as un-cruel as possible.

"O, sorry about that, I'll pay." He said abruptly, obviously trying to hold back his sadness in the quickest way possible, pulling out some money and putting it on the table, he then calmly walked away, leaving a half eaten bowl of ramen on the counter. ((OMFG!!!))

Ino was very sad for her friend to say the least. She hated that it was her he asked. He had become a good friend and she hated to see any of her friends rejected. If it were anyone else besides her, she could just go yell at the person for rejecting him, but it was her and she couldn't beat the hell out of herself. But then suddenly Sakura came around the corner, walking towards

Ino.

"Hello Ino." Sakura greeted, sitting next to Ino. "The hokage wanted to see you about a mission." Sakura said, but had to tell her more information, just cause she liked to be a know it all. "From what I know, it will be you, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto on this mission. I just met Naruto on the street and told him, but he seemed pretty down. I wonder why?"

Ino just looked at her bowl of ramen at Sakura's statement.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused. "Is it something about Naruto?"

"Yeah….he sorta asked me out….and I said no…" Ino solemnly stated, knowing that Sakura would peck at her about it all day unless she told her now.

"What?!" Sakura was shocked, she never suspected Naruto asking Ino out, she knew that they were as close as Herself and Naruto are, maybe closer, but this? And also, Naruto never sulked when she rejected him years ago.

"Yeah." Was all Ino said.

"WOW, that's surprising, and he never sulked when I rejected him….now I feel Inferior." This surprised Ino, Sakura was basically saying that Naruto liked Sakura less than her, she was amazed.

"So that means….shit, I just basically crushed him pretty well…"

"Not really, Its not like he lo-" Sakura stopped mid sentence.

"O come on, there is no way that Naruto actually lo-lo.." She obviously couldn't even say the word. "….me, are you nuts, guys get minor infatuations with me all the time. That's just the trouble of being beautiful." Ino stated in a matter of fact sorta tone.

"Keep your ego in check, Ino." Sakura mumbled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Ino went to the hokage's meeting room to find Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and even Shikamaru were already there. Naruto just sat there looking at the ground. Ino was feeling really guilty. She never felt this guilty about rejecting someone before. But suddenly the hokage burst in and began speaking instantly, not wasting time.

"Ok, your all here for and S-Class mission, Deidara has been spotted at the edge of fire country, your mission is to find him and kill him, now if you'll excuse me, I need some Sake." Tsunade said loudly, then went back through the doors she came, except Shizune was still there.

"Sorry everyone," Shizune began well sweat dropping. "Lady Tsunade is a little drunk this morning." Everyone just groaned well sweat dropping too. " What Lady Tsunade forgot to mention was that you will be leaving tomorrow at 6:30 in the morning, you will be leaving from the east gate and heading straight through the forest to the Fire Country's border where Deidara has been spotted. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Naruto surprised everyone when he spoke in a low and serious tone. "Shouldn't there be another Akatsuki with him?" Naruto asked in that same tone, being surprisingly observant.

"Well, no one ever reported another one. Maybe he never got a new partner." Shizune stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"Sounds like a trap…" The lazy Shikamaru said after about 30 seconds.

"Either way, we have to check it out, right?" Kiba grumbled.

"Yes, you do." Shizune responded. "Lady Tsunade and I will be at the east gate waiting for you all tomorrow. Breifing ajurned" Shizune stated like it was a trial or something.

Everyone left the room except Naruto. He was leaning against the wall, starring at nothing. As Ino walked out the door, Ino couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy, especially if he actually did lo- she couldn't even bring her self to say it in her head. The longhaired blonde just left without a word well Naruto just sat there.

With Naruto just standing there, as in not being himself, Shizune got worried.

"What is wrong Naruto?" Shizune questioned.

"Nothing important, see ya tomorrow" he stated, getting out of his trance and walking to the door.

Once Naruto was outside he bolted straight for his house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, at 6:30 am, everyone was there and awaiting Tsunade's arrival. Then Shizune came around the corner without Tsunade.

"Sorry everyone, Lady Tsunade has a small hangover and can't be here to see you off, but she sends her best wishes." Shizune said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly like Naruto always did.

Everyone said their good byes to the Hokage's aid and set out east.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later they reached their destination but couldn't find any sign of Deidara.

"Well this was a waste of my time!" Ino shouted, which just about popped everyone's eardrums.

"I could have been sleeping in late and watching the clouds." The Nara genius groaned.

"Darn It, I really wanted to punch that dirt bag." Kiba grumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"….." Naruto surprisingly didn't say a word, still rather depressed, obviously.

"……." Hinata didn't complain either.

Just as the group was about to head back, they heard evil, chuckling laughter coming from all around them.

"Deidara…." Naruto growled, speaking for the first time the entire mission.

Then Deidara jumped from a tree with many small clay birds in his hand. The birds flew after the, now jumping away into a defensive stance, shinobi. Two birds hit Kiba in the side before he could get away, they blew up, knocking the poor dog boy through multiple trees. Hinata activated her blood line limit and began her ((I don't know the name, its that thing where she fires little beams off her hands.)) Jutsu. Shikamaru activated his Shadow Possession Jutsu and made multiple birds stop in mid air, then he activated his Shadow spike and blew the birds, within his possession, up. Ino was throwing kunai at them well dodging. Naruto was fighting Deidara in Taijutsu. Naruto was winning because of Deidara being a long-range fighter.

After a while, Deidara created a small bomb, without Naruto noticing, and blew Naruto into the ground. Deidara then moved on to the longhaired blonde dodging his bombs.

"Dam It!" Ino shouted as Deidara launched a large clay bomb at here. Ino dodged but found Deidara behind her with a kunai raised to hit her throat.

"Bye, Bye Girly." Deidara said bringing the kunai down.

Ino just closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come, but it didn't, and when the pain didn't come, she heard Deidara mutter 'dam' and then she heard a low growling voice.

"Don't touch her!" Ino opened her eyes to see Naruto standing with Deidara's arm in hand, red chakra, fangs and all standing there.

Then Naruto brought his other hand into Deidara's gut, knocking him to his knees. Ino just stood there in amazement. Than Naruto brought his claws into Deidara's gut, making blood come out of his mouth.

"I'm taking you with me, eh." Said Deidara, as he shoved a clay bomb into Naruto's chest, sending him into the air, and then coming down into the ground, unmoving. Suddenly Ino snapped, something in her just plain broke to pieces. And without warning she flipped out a kunai and slammed it into Deidara's chest multiple times.

When she was done after about a minute. She ran over to Naruto and checked his pulse, it was beating slowly. He was alive, but he needed medical attention fast.

With Deidara's death, the clay birds turned into dust and everyone ran over to Ino. Everyone was shocked to see Naruto laying on the ground, half dead. Hinata began to cry and Kiba tried to calm her down. Shikamaru just walked up next to Ino and saw that she was about to cry.

"If he is alive, he is going to need medical attention. Take Naruto and head to Suna, its closer. We'll clean up here." Ino just looked up at Shikamaru and nodded, she then some how picked up Naruto into a fireman's carry and jumped away towards Suna. Everyone else remained there to clean up the mess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within 12 minutes, Ino was at Suna's gate, when she explained what happened very quickly, the guards let her in and she bolted towards the hospital, which the guards had told her which way to go. When she got there they quickly brought Naruto into and emergency room and began their treatment. Ino sat in the waiting room, thinking about why she was on the verge of crying over Naruto being hurt, its not like he was going to die, or was he?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Ino was told that Naruto's surgery was a success, but he had slipped into a coma. Ino was for a reason not known to her, devastated, she was going to break down. After she held every thing back for about an hour, she went to an Inn and checked in. She then went to her room and let everything out, Ino Yamanaka was crying. ((Holy S#&))

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several days later, Hinata and Shikamaru were there and Sakura had come from Konoha. Ino had made up an excuse that she felt responsible because he had saved her, so she could stay. It was partly true, but she also had other reasons. The doctors said that if he didn't wake up today, he was going to be like this for a long time. Now it was Ino's turn to watch him. Everyone was taking turns visiting him. They worked out an arrangement of every couple of hours they would switch. Right now it was 5 minutes till Hinata's turn. Ino was very worried that he wouldn't wake up.

"Please Naruto, wake up……I'll even go on that date you wanted……" Ino thought for a couple minutes and then began again. "I actually….." she trailed off. Then she heard a voice and turned towards the bed that Naruto was on.

"Ino?" Naruto asked, his eyes hardly open.

Ino was beyond happy, and without warning she leaned over from her chair and kissed him full on the lips very passionately. Naruto was beyond surprised, his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Naruto pulled his head back from hers so their lips were centimeters apart.

"I thought you didn't like me 'that way'?" Naruto said in a almost stuttering voice.

"I lied.." She said well smirking.

Naruto was in heaven when she said that, he smiled from ear to ear and then realized that she was leaning on his chest, and it hurt because of Deidara's bomb. It wasn't a dream. He smiled wider and then initiated the kiss this time, Ino was surprised at first but then closed her eyes and kissed him back.

All this time Hinata was watching with her Byakugon, she was about to cry, but she held it back because she actually wanted Naruto to be happy, she was surprised it was with Ino, but with Naruto around, everything was always a surprise.

Ino and Naruto broke apart and just starred at each other. But they both began to talk at the same time, very quickly.

"I think I love you." They both said in unison, right after they both blushed madly but kissed each other again.

"I know I love you." They said in unison again when they broke apart.

* * *

**So fluffy that you just want to kill me right? Very Short One shot, sorry.**

**Review Please!!!!!**


	2. Announcement

Hey all my people who read this but then didn't even review it. Well just so everyone knows, I'm working on a sequel, which is going to be love triangle between SaixInoxNaruto. So put me on your alert lists, because I will be putting up the sequel and many other NaruIno storys.

I think I may Title it "Fighting for the Female Loudmouth of Konoha", wow, that's a mouth full.


End file.
